Drunken Posts
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Tori gets drunk and posts something a little personal. Rated T for Teen. Tumblr request. One shot.


"Get out of my car, Vega! _Before _you puke!" I shove her and Cat catches her, or at least tries to, while I get out of my car and walk around. Cat is on the ground holding Tori up, both giggling like drunken crazies.

"Come on kitty Cat, up you go." I groan as I haul her to her feet, getting no help from her what so ever. Once she's standing I lean her against the car and pick Tori up, she actually helps me stand her up. I put one of her arms around my shoulder and one of Cat's around on the other side and wrap my arms around their backs, "Vega, open the door."

She does and I somehow get them in the door, the door shut, locked and get them into my guest room without anyone falling over. Cat manages to get changed before she passes out on the sleeping bag on the floor, and Tori crawls into the bed in her clothes from the party, "Do not puke anywhere or you'll be cleaning it all up." I warn her, walking out, slightly stumbling over my heels.

I make it into the bathroom and kick off my heels, catching myself on the edge of the counter. I probably should not have driven home in this state, but we made it in one piece. I turn on the water and kick the door shut. My back pops when I reach back and unzip the dress, the cold air nipping at my skin as the dress pools around my feet. I reach up and cover my chest. I hadn't realized how freaking cold it was in here.

Once the hot water starts to heat up the room I start to brush the tangles out of my hair. I'm almost finished with my hair and ready to step in the shower when the door is thrown open and Tori waltzes in, walking straight into me, "Vega!" I scream, step back and slapping at her arm.

"Whoa your topless." She says, her cheeks turning red and her eyes glue to my chest. I smirk slightly.

"Like what you see, Vega?"

"Yes." Okay, I hadn't expected that, I shoved her out of the room and slammed the door shut in her face, my cheeks turning red as I rested my back against the door. _God, Vega just said she liked seeing me half naked._ I took a few deep breaths and shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my mind as I locked the door, peeling off my underwear as I started the shower head and stepped under the hot spray of water, my mind continuing to go back to what Vega had said.

By the time I'd got out of the shower I managed to convince myself that Vega was just drunk and finished my shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around my body. I grabbed my hair turban and twisted my hair up. I tossed my dress in the hamper and picked up my shoes before stepping out of the bathroom into my bedroom, I tossed the shoes into my closet and flopped down on my bed.

It was cold in my room, making me shiver a bit as my wet skin dried up. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed out, my head was still spinning and my stomach was all slooshy since the only thing I'd had in the past three hours was alcohol. A few minutes later I stood up, dried off my skin and pulled on a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt, undid my turban and walked downstairs drying the ends of my hair with a towel.

I made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and grabbed a glass of water. I ate and drank slowly, picking my phone up off of my dresser and logging into theSlap. Since almost everyone at school was at that party I was ready to see some drunk status' that they'd regret in the morning.

Andre had three, but they were mostly hilarious because of how messed up his spelling was, Beck made a post about this 'really hot girl' he made out with at the party, someone had tagged him in a picture with him making out with Andre. Robbie made a post about some girl kissing him, which was actually true, and Cat made a status about how she wanted to rip out that girls hair. But Tori's was by far the most embarrassing.

_Walked in on Jade getting into the shower. I wonder what it would be like to kiss those soft lips. Crushing. _Her little emotion said 'crushing' as well with the smiley face with hearts for eyes. I choked on my sandwich, thankful I wasn't drinking water, gasping for breath as I tried to get my water down past it. A few of the comments made it worse.

Andre, Robbie and Rex had all asked for a 'picture', and Rex made a comment hinting at watching us have sex, which would never fucking happen. "Vega!" I screamed, launching myself out of my bed and storming into the other room, stumbling a bit. It was my turn to walk in on her, she was standing almost fully naked in my room, staring at me with wide eyes as she hastily yanked her underwear up and slammed her arms over her chest.

"Jade!" she squealed, doubling over and glaring at me, "I'm naked!"

"I've noticed." I commented, my anger taking over my embarrassment, "what the fuck was with the post on theSlap, you just told the whole school you saw me naked!" she turned bright red.

"Jade just get out!"

"Why should I? You've seen me naked, it's only fair." I tease playfully, leaning against the door jam.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "just get out! Please!" I rolled my eyes and threw my phone at her. With one arm still tucked over her chest she caught it.

"Delete the post and I'll leave you." She hastily signs in on my phone and then hurls it at me afterward, probably aiming for my face, but I caught it easily against my chest and left, pulling the door shut behind me as I did, pausing and reopening it, she squeaked again.

"And don't think because we've seen each other naked you can try and kiss me Vega, you have to take me to dinner first. I like Sushi." I pulled the door shut again, walking the short distance down to my room, closing the door behind me before I crawled into my bed, wondering if Cat actually slept through that or if she was secretly peeping at Tori from where she was curled up.

She was probably peeping, because it was worth it. She was really damn hot with a killer body, maybe she wasn't as well blessed in her chest like I was, but boobs were boobs, and she had them. I laughed as I lay down and stretched out on my bed, I almost didn't hear my door open. I cracked one eye open and watch Tori tiptoe toward me, she moved quickly, kissing me as fast as she could before running to the door.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight." She said before closing it.


End file.
